Morgause
A skilled warrior and a powerful sorceress, Morgause is a formidable enemy. Biography Morgause is the daughter of Gorlois and half-sister of Morgana. When Morgause was born, Gaius was asked, most likely by Gorlois, to smuggle her out of Camelot and give to the high priestesses of the Old Religion. Gaius did so, and swore a solumn oath to never reveal his actions to anyone. Uther was led to believe that Morgause had died. Morgause studied magic for many years, eventually becoming a very powerful sorceress. Many years after her birth, Morgause returned to Camelot, now a grown woman. Disguised as a knight, she killed five guards to get into the castle, where she revealed herself to the court and challenged Arthur Pendragon to a duel. Despite the fact that he did not wish to fight a woman, Arthur agreed. The next day, Morgause defeated Arthur in their duel, but spared him on the condition that he visit her and accept her next challenge. She also introduced herself to her half-sister, Morgana, though she kept their relations a secret. She also gave her a braclet that belonged to their family that had magical healing powers that would help ease her nightmares. As she was leaving Camelot, she told Arthur that she knew something about his mother, giving Arthur incentive to come see her. Despite the fact that his father tried to prevent him from leaving, Arthur went to meet her, accompanied by his manservant and friend Merlin. When they arrived at her domain, she told Arthur to rest his head on a chopping block so she could kill him. He did so, and Morgause told him the whole thing had been a test of his character. As his reward, Morgause used her magic to summon Ygraine's apparition, which told Arthur the secret of his birth: he had been concieved by magic because Uther wanted an heir and she had to die as a result. Enraged at his father for his selfishness, Arthur returned to Camelot and attempted to kill Uther. But just as he was about to deal the fatal blow, Merlin burst into the hall and convinced him that Morgause had tricked him. Morgause was upset that her plans had failed. Her manipulations, meanwhile, have deepened Arthur's hatred of magic and therefore Merlin will have an even harder time when he has to tell Arthur he's a warlock. Morgause later awoke the Knights of Medhir to kill Uther. She also approached Morgana, and got her on her side. She then placed a spell upon Morgana, binding her life to the lives of the Knights. She also put everyone in Camelot to sleep, with the exception of Morgana, Arthur and Merlin (who were away when she cast the spell). Merlin, after visiting The Great Dragon, learned of how to stop the Knights, and reluctantly poisoned Morgana with hemlock. Morgause, upon hearing her sister's telepathic screams, confronted Merlin and demanded he heal her. Merlin refused to do so unless she killed the Knights. Morgause chose her sister over her chance to kill Uther, and used her magic to kill the knights. She then took Morgana away from Camelot. Personality Morgause is very manipulative. She took advantage of Arthur's interest in his mother to try to turn him against Uther. She also used Morgana's hatred of Uther to persuade her to join her. But Morgause does have a softer side. When she found out Morgana was dying, she abandoned her attempt on Uther's life in order to save her half-sister. Powers and Abilities Morgause is a very powerful witch. She is also an exceptionally skilled swordmaster, being able to kill five Camelot guards with ease and even defeat Arthur in combat. Legends Morgause is the sister or half-sister of King Arthur in the Arthurian legend. In her earliest appearance she is Arthur's full sister by Uther Pendragon and Igraine; and is the mother of the heroic Gawain and the villainous Mordred. In later works she is the daughter of Igraine by her first husband, Gorlois, and she becomes pregnant with Mordred after sleeping with Arthur while they were unaware of their relation. Her husband is King Lot, an enemy of Arthur in the rebellions following Arthur's coronation. Her other siblings include sisters Elaine and Morgan le Fay. http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Morgause Category:Sorcerers